


Three Invitations for Multi-Bear

by fencesit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: It's nice to be included.





	Three Invitations for Multi-Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



"Multi-Bear!" 

"Multi-Bear?" Mabel turns to look at Dipper. Her 'PAR-TAY ORGANIZER' sash twinkles as she does; Grenda squeezes her eyes closed and ducks to avoid being blinded. Candy, unfortunately, isn't quick enough. 

"He's — he likes BABBA, remember?" 

Grenda and Mabel stare at Dipper. Candy keeps blinking. 

Dipper gestures at their Goodbye/Birthday Party Planning Command Station. "Is he on the list? They might forget him, because, you know—" Dipper gestures in a way that means, 'because you don't usually invite one bear to a party, let alone multiple bears.' 

Mabel gasps. "That'd be so _rude!"_

Grenda writes Multi-Bear's name down. 

* * *

In the fall, Grenda and Candy hike up into the woods. Wendy Corduroy has taught them a lot about wilderness survival, so it's an easy hike — Grenda gets to punch a Manotaur and Candy says something that makes one of them cry. 

The Multi-Bear's cave doesn't have a door to knock on. Grenda bellows politely instead. 

"You, me, Candy, and three tickets to the new BABBA movie," Grenda says when Multi-Bear appears. 

All of Multi-Bear's heads look around, like Grenda might be speaking to someone else. "Really?" 

Candy pulls the online ticket receipts from her backpack and wiggles them. "Really!" 

* * *

The planning for the welcome home party starts as soon as Mabel calls to say she and Dipper will be back again in the summer. Multi-Bear makes in onto the guest list again, but Wendy says that _if_ the mountain _is_ thawed already, it'll be "mudslide city". 

So they have to wait — Grenda fills the time by pestering the school librarian about what bears eat so that there will be adequate snacks. 

When they can, they'll seal the invite into a ziploc bag and duct tape it just inside the cave, so Multi-Bear will see it when he wakes up. 


End file.
